B
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 44. Synopsis It’s time for Black's, Cheren's and Bianca's Gym Battle against the triple Gym Leaders. Will they win or will they lose? Determination and guts will decide their fate. Chapter Plot Pansage, Panpour and Pansear attack Oshawott, Tep and Snivy. During the attacks, Cheren thinks to himself that the battle against the Striaton Gym Battle has begun with the triplet Gym Leaders challenged against three childhood friends with a thirty-minute time limit, the team with the most Pokémon standing wins and their teams are evenly matched. Black orders Tep to use Ember on Panpour but has no effect against it. Panpour uses Water Gun on Tep, inflicting heavy damage to him. Bianca decides to have Oshawott use Water Gun, but Pansage uses Vine Whip against it, causing a great deal of pain. With Cheren, he tells Snivy to use Wrap on Pansear. However, Chili orders Incinerate, which burns Snivy, and claims it's all over. As all three Pokémon are in a bad shape, Black states that the Gym Leaders Pokémon are pretty tough and that the current line-up isn't great as their opponents Pokémon can attack them with their most effective moves. Cheren and Bianca both notice this with Bianca saying that they are at a disadvantage. Black questions how they knew the order of the Pokémon. Chili replies in saying that it was obvious as they positioned themselves based on the knowledge of their opponents Pokémon. Cilan tells that it might seem that they have an unfair disadvantage, but that is the type of gym they run. Chili goes to state that there are many kinds of gyms with theirs dedicated to teaching challengers about Pokémon types. Cilan also states that during the battle, they aren't allowed to switch places. Black understands, as he wanted to understand their strategy. He tells Cheren and Bianca that this battle is about dealing with Pokémon that have a disadvantage over their Pokémon. They start to feel optimistic. Bianca tells that Oshawott and she will do their best even though it's at a disadvantage. Oshawott tackles Pansage, causing damage. She shouts that they aren't going to lose to which Cheren approves of; even though their Pokémon have the advantage, it doesn't mean that their attacks are useless. He tells if they keep attacking and careful to not sustain much damage from their opponent's attacks, they still have a chance to win. The triplets applaud them for working with each other better but say that when it comes to teamwork that’s second, no, third nature to them. They simultaneously use Work Up, which makes Bianca panic when she sees that they have suddenly grown stronger. The triplets attack Oshawott, Snivy and Tep, causing heavier damage than normal. Cilan sees that Snivy is pretty much close to fighting and that it's pretty much three against two. The three tell them that their teamwork sparkles, as they run a three-star restaurant. Cheren goes on to say that their battle in unconventional for his taste with Black telling him to relax. He goes on to tell about his battle with Andy and that even though their in a Triple Battle, it doesn't mean that they have to attack the opponent in front of them, their attacks can hit the adjacent Pokémon but have to be in range of the other Pokémon. The triplets applaud Black, seeing has studied, and proclaim this to be a Trio Battle. Cheren asks if Black has a question but Bianca put her idea into action before a plan is created. She has Oshawott charge at Pansage but it uses Vine Whip on it again. When things seem over for Oshawott, the attack was blocked by Oshawott's scalchop. Oshawott becomes furious, and throws the watery scalchop at Pansear, knocking it out. Cilan says that it is apparently effective against Pansear with Chili saying that it really steams him up. Black and Cheren are shock to see that it worked, but Cilan says that tactic can only be used once: he has Pansage destroy the scalchop. Bianca and Cheren are shock to see it destroyed but Cilan tells them no to worry as it will grow back over time, but not before the battle is over: there is just over five minutes left on the timer. Pansage uses Vine Whip again and knocks Oshawott against a wall, causing damage to its face with, Cilan saying that there are two down. Tep is the only one standing and tries to attack Pansage with Panpour trying to attack it. Tep has an opening and uses Ember, but Pansage dodges, with Panpour then using Water Gun on Tep. Tep falls to the ground into a puddle of water, with all hope looking like it's gone. Cilan says that there is just over thirty seconds left with Chili saying that Tep is on the verge of fainting, too, meaning that it's two against zero. Chili suddenly notices something strange, seeing all three of them eating something. Cilan recognizes that they are eating the leaves that Pansage discarded. They are suddenly restored back to health as the timer stops, meaning they win with three Pokémon on their side compare to the Gym Leaders, who have two. Cheren and Bianca don't understand what has just but Black shows them what happened using his Pokédex to show. In the description, it says that it eating a leaf from Pansage will whisk away weariness if by magic. Cilan sees that Black found out about it to which he confirms, finding out during the appetizer. Cheren is shocked to see that he won using the Pokédex but Black says he got it all wrong, saying that he was using it to prove he was using it for good use as he felt sorry for breaking the other two. As for the Gym Leaders, the trio is impressed by their battle skills, and give them their Gym Badges: the Trio Badges. Later on, Black meets back up with Cheren and Bianca at a fountain near the outskirts of the town. Black asks what was taking so long, with Bianca telling him that Cheren kept thanking the Gym Leaders over and over for the Gym Battle. Black notes Cheren has been a polite guy since he was young, to which Cheren smiles. Bianca tells Black that Professor Juniper wants to keep in contact with him. For that matter, Black gives them each a Xtransceiver, which he got for shooting a commercial. He tells her that maybe they've seen Tep already on one of the commercials already, to which Bianca says that she has. Bianca notes Black really does work for the agency. Suddenly, White joins up with them. She asks how it went and tells her that his friends fought by his side. She greets Cheren and Bianca, and asks them if they need her services, they just need to call. As they go their separate ways, Bianca asks Cheren what Black's number, to which he hurries off to Black to get it as he though Bianca had his number. Debuts Move *Work Up *Incinerate Item *Trio Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 44 chapters